Pokemon Box Ruby
Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire is a Nintendo GameCube product released May 30th, 2003 in Japan and in North America on July 11th, 2004. In North America, however, it was only available at the Pokémon Center in New York City. Pokémon Box itself is not so much a game as it is a storage unit for a Trainer's Pokémon. European gamers were able to purchase the game with a GameCube Bundle which included Pokémon Colosseum, a memory card, and a GameCube link cable. There were also a limited amount of Pokémon Box games available online at the Stars Catalogue on the official Nintendo of Europe website. Contents hide 1 Features 1.1 In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald 1.2 In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen 2 Bonus eggs 2.1 Receive at the start 2.2 100 Pokémon from one game 2.3 500 Pokémon from one game 2.4 1499 Pokémon from one game 3 Emulation Features Trainers can store up to 1500 Pokémon in twenty-five boxes that hold sixty Pokémon and trade between Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, as well as FireRed and LeafGreen. All of the Pokémon can be stored on a GameCube memory card, requiring 59 blocks for save data. A special edition Ruby and Sapphire Memory Card 59 is included with the game for players to use. The host of the game, Brigette, is the creator of the mass storage system, and is the sister of Lanette, who developed the standard storage system along with Bill. The game also comes with a GameCube-to-Game Boy Advance link cable, which allows Trainers to deposit Pokémon from their GBA game to Box without the need to trade. Once a Pokémon is in a box, Trainers can examine the stats of their Pokémon and, using the "Go to List" option, open a spreadsheet style graph with numerous categories such as original Trainer, moves, Pokémon Contests stats, friendliness, and level. This is similar to the List view found in Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Stadium 2 when using the box feature found within both of those games. Players may also display their Pokémon using the "Showcase" option from the main menu in Brigette's Room. This feature allows players to create a stage from a combination of ten backgrounds, ten stage patterns, and five types of display pieces. They are also able to chose from one of eight music tracks, all of which have been remixed or ported from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. However, this view is only for show, and does not display any statistics about the Pokémon that are being displayed. Please note, however, certain conditions in each game must be met before Pokémon Box can be fully utilized. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Players must have received the Pokédex from Professor Birch before they can deposit their Pokémon. Players must have 100 Pokémon caught in the Pokédex before they can withdraw any Pokémon. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Players must have finished the Sevii Islands quest and activated trades with Hoenn-based games with the Ruby and Sapphire before they can deposit or withdraw any Pokémon. Bonus eggs When a certain amount of Pokémon are deposited from a game cartridge, a Pokémon egg is deposited in box. The Pokémon that hatches will know a special move that it would not learn normally and can not be passed down through breeding. It is important to note that these Pokémon do not all need to have the same original Trainer ID number, but must be transferred from the same game cartridge into Pokémon Box. This means that, in cases where a player has access to multiple games, all of the Pokémon can be transferred to one, then moved into Box. The Pokémon that are available from the special eggs are: Receive at the start Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons SWABLU ♂/♀ Dex No. 333 Random nature. Flying Peck None Lv.5 Type July 12, 2004 Normal Growl Normal Flying Hoenn/Kanto Normal False Swipe OT (Hatcher's) Arrived at Lv. 5. -- -- ID No. (Hatcher's) - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in all regions. Item Ability - None Natural Cure - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. The OT and ID No. of this Pokémon is the same as its hatcher's. This Pokémon was distributed as an egg. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution 100 Pokémon from one game Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons ZIGZAGOON ♂/♀ Dex No. 263 Random nature. Normal Tackle None Lv.5 Type July 12, 2004 Normal Growl Normal Hoenn/Kanto Normal ExtremeSpeed OT (Hatcher's) Arrived at Lv. 5. -- -- ID No. (Hatcher's) - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in all regions. Item Ability - None Pickup - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. The OT and ID No. of this Pokémon is the same as its hatcher's. This Pokémon was distributed as an egg. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution 500 Pokémon from one game Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons SKITTY ♂/♀ Dex No. 300 Random nature. Normal Tackle None Lv.5 Type July 12, 2004 Normal Growl Normal Hoenn/Kanto Normal Tail Whip OT (Hatcher's) Arrived at Lv. 5. Normal Pay Day ID No. (Hatcher's) - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in all regions. Item Ability - None Cute Charm - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. The OT and ID No. of this Pokémon is the same as its hatcher's. This Pokémon was distributed as an egg. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution 1499 Pokémon from one game Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons SWABLU ♂/♀ Dex No. 172 Random nature. Electric ThunderShock None Lv.5 Type July 12, 2004 Normal Charm Electric Hoenn/Kanto Water Surf OT (Hatcher's) Arrived at Lv. 5. -- -- ID No. (Hatcher's) - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in all regions. Item Ability - None Static - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. This Pokémon must forget the move Surf in order to be able to be sent to Pal Park. The OT and ID No. of this Pokémon is the same as its hatcher's. This Pokémon was distributed as an egg. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Emulation Aside from being a storage device, Pokémon Box can be used to play Pokémon Ruby or Pokémon Sapphire on the television without the Game Boy Player. Only those two versions (but not FireRed, LeafGreen, or Emerald) can be played and the storage system on the memory card cannot be accessed via the in-game PC, just the game cartrige's boxes. In this way, it is much like the Game Boy Tower of Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Stadium 2. Players can access this feature by choosing the option "Go to Adventure" from the title menu.